A Kiss Before You Go
by Clear Black Glass
Summary: One night, Tea reflects on her innermost desires, thinking they could never come true. Then, a mysterious shadowed figure changes her mind. Changes everything. Oneshot.


A Kiss Before You Go 

**Summary:** _One night, Tea reflects on her innermost desires, never thinking they could come true. Then, a mysterious shadowed figure changes her mind. Changes everything. One-shot._

**Rating:** _T for Teen. Some violence and mild adult situations._

As Tea gazed out at the city, bathed in the glow of the street lamps, from the cliff-side high above said city, she pondered her feelings. She only wanted what was best for everyone, what would make them happy. Staring at a particularly bright light, Tea began to think of her bright light. She began to picture a head full of multicolored spike-like protrusions. Ranging in hue from a pale yellow-gold to a vivid purple-red. Sighing in contentment, Tea leaded onto the railing in front of her.

"Oh Yugi, I wish that I could tell you how I feel, but at times you seem so distant…and taller." As soon as these words left her mouth, a mouth longing only for the company of another belonging to The Master Duelist, Tea began thinking of the changes that always occurred in Yugi, as if by magic, in a time of crisis or danger.

"I wish you would open up to me Yugi," she continued talking as if he were there, not noticing the pair of purple eyes now watching her from the shadows. "At times you seem so different. Your eyes, usually so carefree, become burdened with the weight of troubles that make you appear older than your time. Your youthful innocence disappears and you become colder, harder."

From the shadows, the figure cloaked in darkness tried to hold in his laughter. Not only at the girls speech itself, but also at the unnoticed double meaning of the last part of her statement.

"Yugi, Yugi, I want so badly for you to come to me with all of your problems. Everyone deserves to be happy, and have someone who cares. You must know that you aren't alone. I will never leave your side."

Feeling that it was time to alert the girl in front of him of his presence, the previously hidden male swept from his place behind a rather large rock. "Tea."

Upon hearing her name, Tea whipped around. "You…"

"Yes Tea, me…"

"D-did you…did you hear all of that," Tea asked nervously, blushing at the thought of it.

"Oh yes Tea. I heard every word."

"Oh…"

"I was touched that you would say such things. You have such a big heart, you care about everyone around you."

"Th-thank you," Tea blushed harder at the words she heard.

"I speak only the truth," the figure before her said, walking closer to Tea. "And I think your eyes are carefree."

"M-my eyes? You really…you really think so?"

"Yes Tea. I really do think so." Once this sentence was completed, the figure now loomed close enough to touch. Tea, feeling overwhelmed with his closeness, slid down the rail to a sitting position, looking up at the boy in front of her.

"…"

Lowering himself to his knees, he leaned over her and moved forward so that his mouth was next to her ear. "And you seem very innocent as well…too innocent."

Tea's blush had only heightened upon feeling his warm breath against her skin. His words only added to her redness. Gathering what was left of her courage, Tea replied, "Well we're gonna hafta fix that, now aren't we." Then she grabbed the boys face and startled his by planting a firm kiss onto his rosy lips.

After several moments of passionate kissing, Tea pulled away. "Wow..."

"Yeah…So Tea…?"

"Yes?"

"Is there room in your heart for me?"

"Of course, what a silly question. My heart belongs only to you…"

"But…what about Yugi?"

"What about him? You're all I need…Mokuba…" Tea then leaned in for another kiss, which Mokuba fervently returned.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Mai said softly as she stepped out from behind the same really big rock Mokuba previously hid behind.

"Oh. Hi Mai." Tea said, still clinging to Mokuba's significantly smaller form.

"Hi, there yourself. What's going on Tea? I thought you had a thing for Yugi. Maybe it's the puny body that gets you all hot and bothered…" Outraged, Mokuba stood.

"How dare you say that to Tea? And how dare you insinuate such a thing about my body!"

"Shut up, kid."

"Make me!" Growing annoyed with the both of them, Mai walked closer.

"Okay." With that simple statement, Mai roughly shoved Mokuba backwards into the now standing Tea. Thrown off balance, both tumbled over the railing, into the abyss below. "Oops." With that, Mai walked back around the now even bigger rock to rejoin the rest of the group for their midnight picnic.

"So did you find them Mai?" Asked Yugi, as Kiba, Joey, Tristan, Duke,Marik, Bakura, Noa, Pegasus, Rex, Rex's Favorite Raptor, and Weevil all turned toward her.

"No." The rest of the group shrugged it off and continued with their feast. Only when the police found the bodies of their friends did they realize the truth:

Mokuba was gay, and Tea was a cross-dresser.

The End

**A/N:** _Our first story for public viewing. We know that we said any pairing with Tea involved was frowned upon, and this should only prove our point. Think about it people, we killed her and made her a _cross dresser_. But, we really did try a little to make it enjoyable. We enjoyed it…but that's just our sick sense of humor. Please review and let us now if we did an okay job. More spoofs are to come, at least until our _real_ story is far enough along. Thanks for reading (if you got this far)._


End file.
